


Cross†Vampire: Zero

by RexDraco



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: It is where everything begins, and where everything ends. He did it. This is how was born and became zero. Our heroes went down a different path and everything changed, but nothing did...
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Aono Tsukune/Kurono Kurumu/Shirayuki Mizore, Aono Tsukune/Sendou Yukari, Aono Tsukune/Toujou Ruby, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, its world mythos, or its characters and any likeness to real or fictional peoples is wholly accidental and unintentional.
> 
> (A/N: Welcome to Cross+Vampire: Zero is a rewrite of the entire series compilation of Cross Complete, Absolute Zero and Origin of a Vampire: Ghoul. This is a comprehensive work of fiction that is meant for Ao3's archives as a fan wrought work. If you wish to see my original works please be sure to check my Patreon and support! 
> 
> This is set after they visited Sun-senpai in the human world and before Fong-kun’s appearance.)

*=============================*

**Cross + Vampire: Zero**

*==============================*

**Chapter I: Origin**

He was warned over and over: “ **Your body is breaking apart.** ” But despite that he chose to destroy himself. “ **_If I continue to inject blood into you, you may end up dead..._ ** ” And yet still it was clear what it was he had to to do ensure that everything he had built was not destroyed by a few rogue Ayashi who felt it was their right to take over the human world, their throne. “ **Right now your body has reached its limit.** ” But was there ever a limit beyond the ones he was always told he had? So... he did what any foolish teenager in love did when people told him he couldn't do it.

He did it. This is how he was born and became zero.

*~~~~~~~~*

The Akashiya household was never a place one could call peaceful. Even on days when the family got together it was nothing short of madness. “Do not take this lightly!” It was their father who had scolded the young girls at their family manor, far away in the demon's world: a piece of paradise they claimed for their own, but it was far from an Eden. Trapped in their temporal cage. It was for their own good, they were told for generations over, but there comes a time where those who no longer remember the reason they are locked up yearn to be free. And that was how Moka found him. But that was now, this was then. Back when Moka was young she was still a whole with a relationship blossoming with her mother, sisters, and father, but all was not as idyllic as that would seem for such a prestigious, well to do family. Nothing was ever that easy. Her father had been a cold and aloof man who had plans to escape his prison, free his daughters, but unlike him Moka was far from patient. The training, the education, the peace: all it did was stir the potential inside of her mad.

Despite her recklessness as a child, putting herself in harms way at every moment she could, she would never understand her father's trepidations. After all she was a vampire, she was powerful, but absolutely nothing compared to him. It was an irony not lost on her when she would find herself screaming at Tsukune for not knowing his limitations.

“ You idiot! Why did you come!?” Even now the haunting memories of her words seemed to mirror the vey things her father had told her: “Know your place!” She could no longer hear the difference between her voice and that of her father's. “You can't even protect your own body!” And that was the most damning choice of words because the moment she spoke them she knew she had broken because she too was unable to protect him. That was why her father had sealed Moka. Because she always got involved with his problems and had almost died... She broke Tsukune and turned him away as she cried and cried, but no tears would fall. “Even if I am on the verge of death, I will never ask help from anybody. You are not necessary to me Tsukune.” What a monster she had become, if only to protect the one she loved. The same monster she accused her father of being.

She was barely out of the womb at three years of age before Moka learned of that curse word: Ghoul. It was a dirty word that when spoken would result in your punishment. She still lived at home with her sisters and was inseparable from the youngest: Kokoa, who had been recently gifted a pet Bake-Bake Bat which father said he got from an old friend of his. None of it seemed to matter as the children of the manor did as children did and, given Moka and Kokoa's ages: they were fast asleep in the midday heat. It was not until Moka was roused by a queer sound that had her climbing down the winding steps of the manor, thirsty. She made her way to her father's office. The door was ajar the sound of her father's voice rattling off as he spoke over the phone with someone.

“ No! I want that damn Ghoul eradicated!” Issa was not a man to usually lose his temper and he was even less of a vampire to retract it when it was warranted.

Slamming the phone back onto its receiver he would look up to see a tiny head of silver just over his desk. He had been yelling so loud he failed to notice her entry. “Daddy, what's a Ghoul?” Moka found herself put on time out that day.

Kokoa's teasings had only caused the sisters to fight and the denial of knowledge had fed Moka's curiosity. Her father attempted to force her to disassociate with the idea, the behavior, but it had only grown the more Moka was tutored, the older she became. It was not until she was stealing away into the libraries of the manor in search of more information concerning this Ghoul. It was to come on another midday lull where Moka's idle hands would find time to steal away into her father's office. Kokoa and her were viciously training, Issa feeling that at such an age live weapons were a necessary lesson to be learned. Their oldest sister Khalua was supposed to be watching them, but she became enamored with a scene of romping critters in the garden.

“ Come on Kokoa.” Moka urged her younger sibling, who was still sniffling and stifling sobs from her earlier defeat at her sister's hands.

“ Where are we going?” The younger red-head found herself pulled along by the hand into their father's office. “Wait! Moka-onee-sama we aren't supposed to go in there.” Even Kokoa knew the possible consequences for intruding on their father's study.

“ Coward.” Moka spat, throwing down her sisters hand before making her way inside alone

It was there she nosed around the office. There were shelves of stained oak that were far beyond her reach packed densely with books and manuscripts, some of which she could not read the titles to. Cases of trophies had jars of severed fingers floating in liquid and the queer heads of beasts found only in the youkai world, stuffed and mounted on the walls, but there was one standing case with a glass top that she could just crane her neck to see the top of it. It was a curious artifact. It was some sort of silver Rosary with a pale, white stone in the center. Right beneath it was a straight sword, a rapier? No it looked different. She followed the length of the blade until her ruby eyes caught onto the sight of a protrusion on her father's desk. No, to more aptly describe it: a button. It looked the color of the desk so it was almost invisible, but at her eye level it was clearly visible. Pressing down on the button she could feel a weight to it, but also an indentation where her fathers thumb had bore a groove into it from its frequent use. Pressing down the heavy sound of a click could be heard from the wall behind his desk. A groan and dry heave could be heard as the wall simply opened. The young vampire moved towards the opening. She would find herself standing atop a flight of steps leading down into a stone and mortar dungeon that starkly contrasted her modern home. Looking back to call for Kokoa, she would be reminded her sniveling sibling had fled, so would proceed on her own, even if it was rather dark...

But Moka was unaware of the fact that Kokoa had remained, but stood cowered behind the desk in question. She was as surprised as Moka when the wall opened up wide. Her emerald green eyes peered around the furnishing as her sister's silver head vanished into the shadows of the dungeon. Kokoa looked to her shoulder where the Bake-Bake bat sat and chirped encouragingly. Using her forearm to wipe the tears from her eyes the younger vampire nodded and bounded after her eldest sister. The whole of the chambers seemed akin of something out of a horror novel. Torches that lit the passage way gave dim reconnaissance as eyes struggled to see and with such the sharp corners and twisted gates of steel standing tall between empty chambers it played tricks on the walls with shifting and dancing shadows. In the back of the cellarage the youngest sister would spy the form of her elder sibling.

“ Onee-sama?” The tiniest vampire would murmur as she walked up to Moka who had been motionless for several moments.

It would soon become apparent what had captured Moka's attentions lay in her line of sight in one of the many cells. Kokoa hugged the tiny bat to her chest as her eyes drew up towards the cage at the end of the room. Moka's mouth had fallen open with ruby eyes held wide as she softly trembled. Her tiny hands had balled into fists as she stared at the monstrosity before her. Writhing on the ground of the cage amongst dried hay and a tattered blanket was a formless beast with skin so dry it had become translucent in its nature: pinched and folded so that one could read its skeletal structure and see every vein as it greedily pulsed for blood it could not manage. Eyes were bloodshot with sags of skin beneath so black one would have mistook them for a tanuki. It looked as if it had been wrapped taut in flesh that was not there with how it hung off the skeletal structure. It had long hair, possibly a woman. Reaching out its hand the creature groaned painfully.

The creature's hand was gripped against one of the steel bars as it struggled to seat itself, weakened body wrecked with the cursed that prevaded its aura. Raising its head the entity would curl its sagging lips back with a wide, monstrous smile. Blackened fangs bore themselves to the children. “Blood...” It looked sorrowfully to the two girls as its hoarse voice begged for a sustenance they were all too familiar with.

Kokoa immediately tucked behind her sibling, her tiny body trembling in fright, but Moka would not back down. It would become something of a trademark for her as she stood to face this horror with confidence and pride that, one would think, would serve a vampire. But they were not as an arrogant people and many would think. The youkai knew well of their power and those that covet it. The challenges they faced daily would shape their culture of war and combat and twist the voices that. Moka moved forward towards the being, reaching out her hand, placing it into the creature's. Ruby eyes traced over the digits, cold and like marble. There was an indiscernible scent that would waft from the creature's trappings. It was like dead flowers which had been soaking in water, rotting. Was this what her father was hiding? Was this why he was always mad when they were playing about his study? It was an impermeable subject in their household: the creatures called Ghouls. The way they were described were nothing short of the living dead. This creature, this woman. Looked to be a living dead girl. Was this a Ghoul?

These isolated surroundings were used to torture this creature. Moka could not see how fair it was to keep them trapped here just for existing. Why? Why were adults so cruel? She was hungry and only wanted what everyone else did. At least, that was what she told Moka while she held her hand. “I understand...” Moka spoke softly.

Kokoa looked toward her sister. To the younger sibling she had just been stadning there, holding the corrupted being's hand, but as she did the red-head would take notice of the pulsing vein brightening against Moka's pale arm. The limb was beginning to shrivel. “Onee-sama!” Kokoa moved to push her away from the entity, but she hadn't the strength. More and more of her sister's youki was sapped, absorbed through blood by the creature's touch. With tears in her eyes Kokoa ran, she had to find help!

“ **_They won't let me go..._ ** ” The creature stared into Moka's eyes, this Ghoul, as it spoke. “ **_They have been enslaving my kind since the Dark times. Your father – he put me here. He can't control me!_ ** ” Her hair was red, pale, almost pink. Her eyes were deep emerald and a smile that was full of hatred. “ **_You'll do... child. Set me free._ ** ” Moka had fallen into a trance, her voice so soft, so warm.

A darkness started to fill her eyes as she felt her chest heave and legs weaken. Her body slumped forward, the Ghoul catching the young girl against the cold bars, holding her as a mother would her babe. The hag's shriveled hand reached up and stroked her back. Moka's eyes fluttered open as she looked to the woman. From up close – she looked like her mother... Her consciousness was quickly fading, floundering in her breathing. Upstairs Issa had greeted a family friend who had arrived at the manor. An older fellow in white robes. A church's rosary hung from his chest as a habit covered his head and obscured his features. His dark grin was piercing and would even set Issa into an uncomfortble position.

“ That shriveled face of yours smiling like that is hideous. Where has your bloodlust gone?” The vampire sire questioned. The old priest chuckled and moved to rest his hand over the man's shoulder.

“ Otou-sama, outo-sama!” Kokoa's voice shrieked and shrilled in unison with her Bake-Bake bat as she rushed to hide between his legs, causing the older man a fright. The sobbing toddler would find herself being raised into her father's arms and cradled. “Moka-onee-sama! We went to your study -- she's dying!” The men looked to each other and would rush from the foyer.

Rushing into the study they would find the back wall opened wide. “Priest!” Issa's voice was caught in his chest as he set Kokoa down and rushed downstairs. His steps thundered as did his heart. He would rush to the back most cell only to find Moka limp in the arms of the caged Ghoul. Issa's dark eyes met with the monster who turned that wild grin to him. It began to cackle as Moka's limp body slid to the floor.

“ **_Ha ha ha, it is too late Issssssaaa – she is mine. There is no escape from me now!_ ** ” The fiend's wretched laughter was soon followed by a shrill scream as she was slammed into the wall. The man's shoulder had bent the bars in, the Ghoul's withered body buried against the now cracked stone wall. It would wildly grasp at his wrist as she wheezed, jaws parting to display its rotten fangs and crooked smile. “ **_It's too late! She's miiiine raaaaaaaah!_ ** ”

  
  


_ {S n a p} _

The beast was dropped to the cell floor, neck broken with a flick of the vampire lord's wrist. He dropped to his knees, quickly scooping up his daughter before rushing upstairs. Nothing else, in that moment, mattered. Only Moka. He threw everything off his desk and laid his young heir onto its surface. The sire looked over his child, his fingers delicately brushed along her sunken skin, tears streaking down his cheeks as anger boiling in his gaze. Below, in the dungeons, the beast's eyes snapped back to focus. With the cell's bars twisted the beast would snake from its confines and cackle as it turned its gaze up toward the steps. He was not going to get away from her this time!

  
  


This was his fault... The robed man moved to stand beside Issa, a gloved hand moving to rest on the mourning vampire's shoulder. “ _ She has been cursed by the truth Issa. It is a truth all vampire must fast one day. One day she will follow in her father's footsteps. It is the inevitability of those who love too much... _ ” The creepy laugh to follow was shrugged off by the vampire, pushing the priest's hand from their rest.

  
  


“ J-just do something you damn idiot. Save her for I cannot...” The noble lord cradled his dying daughter, unable to to bare losing another because of his negligence. “There cannot be a sacrifice if there is no reward...” This was a most recognizable fear he felt as her life was slipping away, consumed by that corrupted beast.

The priest understood and would turn to the chest where the Rosary sat. He knew what to do to save the girl. “ _ Very well, but there is a price. Do you trust me, my friend...? _ ”

Tomodachi, huh? Issa looked down to Moka before stepping away.  
  
  


*~~~~~~~~*

“ **Even if I am killed I will always remain your friend.** ”  _ That is what you told me Tsukune and I would have to believe it because what I faced now was nothing compared to the feeling of losing you again – like this. Do not make that promise empty words Tsukune. Don't make a lair of me. _

_ This body is the prison from which my heart is freed. All I need to do now is to listen to the sounds it makes and it will lead me to you. As you I will live by my heart and make my choice, tell them my story. This may have been the origin of Vampires but I will make it our story, our origin. _


	2. Dreams in Sand, Sun, and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukune and company head to the Shuzen family home for a bit of a break and see how different the vampire's realm is from that of the yuki onna. Dreams have been plaguing Tsukune as of late: the ghoul struggling ever harder to break free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, its world mythos, or its characters and any likeness to real or fictional peoples is wholly accidental, unintentional, or parody.

*==============================*

It had been another turn of the year. The Newspaper Club had decided to go on a trip, but this time, they would be going to the demon world to avoid any unnecessary complications like last year. This time they would be going to one of the other member's households. Since Tsukune's neighborhood, Ruby's old coven, and even Mizore's village had been subject to their adventures once before the suggestion came from Nekonome-sensei to visit the Shuzen household. She felt that they could get to know each other better if they visited each household, getting a better understanding of their different youkai cultures. The teacher remembered how much they learned from visiting San-senpai. The idea had been accepted readily, but the hesitation came only after when the girls had a moment to consider what that meant: they would be going to Moka and Kokoa's family home! Tsukune would be coming over to Moka's home! That as an advantage they could not allow! They had been gathered in the club room when Nekonome-sensei had suggested the idea to them so it was obvious the group would end up in a clamor over it. Mizore outright refused, never one to be generous towards the idea of competition.

“I saw we go to Gin-senpai's house.” The icy maiden offered a creative alternative.

Gin leaned back, scratching his chin as of to consider it, but crossed his arms in front of him. “No way.” He absolutely refused. “I'm not going back there. There's a reason I struck out on my own.” He proclaimed. “I don't see why you can't go to Moka-san's place.” He looked to the vampire, but they would find the illustrious blood-sucker had vanished from her seat. “W-what – where did she go?”

Kurumu stood from her seat, her right hand clenched into a fist as her left sat on her wide hips. “Listen, Mizore's right! If there's anyone's place that we don't stand a chance of losing to Moka it's Gin's place!” The succubus shamelessly cheered.

Gin lowered his head, pressing his fingers to his forehead, feeling as if he had already lost, the girls knee-deep in their competition already. He looked to Nekonom-sensei, in hopes she would be the voice of reason, but the teacher had already curled up atop the desk for a nap. She knew well the fruitless nature of her getting in the way of such a heated debate. He laughed dryly and pulled out his seat. Kicking up his legs he would settle back to reading a magazine of questionable content as they had their race. In the corner of the werewolf's eye he would see Tsukune quietly walk out in search of Moka. Kokoa had been seated at one of the desks, actually doing her work on the articles they had been assigned by the Headmaster. Kokoa had witnessed her sister's reaction when their home was mentioned and could guess that she first believed they had meant her temporary home in the Human world. But to go to their home in the demon world to see their family? The dread radiated off Moka as she walked out with a look of exhaustion on her face. Kokoa felt it herself.

“No, no, no, desu.” Yukari intruded. “You can't get ahead of yourself. We still have my home to consider. After all once Tsukune-san and Moka-san taste my mother's cooking they will never want to leave –! Ow ow ow!” She squeaked as Kurumu ground her fists at either side of her temple.

“That's because you'll put some weird potion in the food, knowing you! Besides you're suppsoed to cook for Tsunke! Not your mom!” That had weird implications she didn't want to think about! “Oooh!” but she did think about it and wound her fists harder!

As the trio devolved into an argument as opposed to a forum of organized ideas: Kokoa would slam her hands on her desk and move to stand. This quickly caused the parade of chaos to freeze. Mizore's claw tips just tapping the corners of Kurumu and Yukari's cheeks as they were distracted with the red-head's forceful act, causing them to hit the ground, frozen solid. Kokoa scoffed and looked away, Koumroi fluttering down to land on her shoulder, the Bake-Bake bat chirping sadly towards his master's distress. The second year would pick up her schoolbag and shrug.

“I'm going to my dorm. You can keep fighting about something stupid like this, but don't you think your hierarchy is already laid out?” The vampire spoke sharply before she pushed her desk in, rolling up her article to place it in the appropriate shelf as she left.

As Kokoa made her way to the girls' dorm she would come across Moka and Tsukune standing in a secluded hallway. With most of the students already home after club activities it was easy to find a place where Tsukune wasn't constantly being challenged or Moka wasn't being assailed by suitors. She wasn't sure why she had said that to the others. It would only rile them up, but she got this sinking feeling that Moka had been drifting further away from her since they had returned from Sun-senpai's home. Something about her and Tsukune had changed. She wasn't sure for the better or worse, but she did know she found herself less willing to attend to the antics of the others. They just didn't get it. If you couldn't win a maiden's heart through favors, what made them think Tsukune could be bought in the same way? He wasn't that sort of person...

Rolling her eyes she would continue on her way. Moka's emerald eyes would catch sight of Kokoa as she passed the hall. The sealed vampire would jump and clasp her hand over her Rosary, the eye of the cross opening a moment before it would close once more. Brushing her light brown, almost pink hair behind her ear she would turn her gaze back to Tsukune as her attention drifted back.

“Moka-san? Moka-san – did you hear me?” He was concerned by the look of worry that crossed her features.

He would look behind him but no one was there! At this time they were pretty safe from getting accosted by the more energetic student body. Those that stayed after for clubs were usually pretty studious about their activities. When youkai had a task they put everything into it, which would put many humans to shame. If the Swim Club was a baseline for any of the other clubs they hadn't much to worry about as long as they didn't drift too closely to their space. Tsukune looked back to Moka who shook her head.

“N-nevermind, I thought Kokoa saw us.” Little did she know she had – “But it's just I don't think it's safe for Tsukune to keep coming to the monster world.” Moka had been worried about it since the incident at the Yuki Onna village, but even in the human world world things were becoming dangerous.

Tsukune could understand why Moka was so worried. As of late the kinds of dangers they were facing were beyond that of normal highschool students. He was sure it was stressful for everyone. He worried his right hand. Just over the cuff of his sleeve the silver lock would chime softly at being disturbed, the metal tarnished from his daily activities. As of late the idea of losing his humanity had consumed him. He frequently suffered night terrors, bouts of self doubt as he stood face to face with himself, or something not quite himself. Every night he would feel as if he would rage a war in his soul, fighting off the Ghoul as the lock became weaker. But that was something he kept to himself. He went to the Headmaster and Ruby would assist with some sort of meditation, but he had his doubts on her methods sometimes. Ever since she came out as a masochist he would worry that her desires would seep into the practice.

He would laugh, trying to dismiss Moka's concerns gently. “I think I can handle myself a bit better.” He had to. “Besides I think it would be great to see where Moka-san grew up...” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrassed by his own admission, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't look forward to it, even just a little.

Moka's cheeks turned pink at the words. While there were many things about her family that troubled her if Tsukune could see where it was she lived as a child he could better understand vampires! The only thing that could result in the trip becoming problematic... Moka did not want to let such invasive thoughts in but as she felt her heart flutter she could hear the voice of Ura Moka clearly in her head.

“ _They will start to fight and upset father. The house is still in a delicate balance and if they are going to act that way they should be kept as far from the main house as possible.”_ The suggestion was succinct, but clear.

Moka smiled warmly, Omote clasping her hands together as she nodded to Tsukune. She shifted uneasily under the weight of the responsibility, but she was the oldest one that would be there since her sisters were off and about, which she was glad for. While Khalua-nee was a gentle, good girl she was currently being influenced by someone very scary. Her father wouldn't allow for them to cause trouble while they were home. He felt that, as sisters, they should get along, so there was that safety net. She nodded, determined.

“Actually we have a property by the beach in our home. We can stay there the night and not worry about intruding on things in the main house.” While Moka spoke with concern for her friends Tsukune could not help but feel a sense of distance in her words.

Moka being a youkai, aside, hearing that she had such an affluent family made the son of a salaryman feel unworthy. She seemed to have everything. He was lucky to be able to be her friend. He swallowed the doubt, left hand moving to pus the cuff of his sleeve down so he could hide the lock, but the material of his jacket ruffled tightly over the seal. He couldn't hide it, but how he wanted to slip down into a hole and disappear. The feeling of a warm touch feeling enveloped his wrist. Blinking the haze of thought clear from his eyes he looked towards his wrist. Moka had taken it in her hand before enclosing his wrist in the cup of both her palms. Pulling his hand towards her cheek she would offer him a smile.

“I know. But you're my dear friend. I will always worry about you, just like you worry about me – us, right?” Her gentle voice seemed a stone's throw from Ura-chan's gruff mannerisms, but they were one in the same, weren't they?

Tsukune slowly nodded his head. “Of course. You, both of you – all our friends. You are very important to me which is why I want to continue to train and get stronger so – I could protect you one day.” While it was a dream that may never come true: Tsukune was committed to this path he has taken.

It would not be until the end of the week. After putting together their article for Monday, they would meet at the bus stop, ready and packed. Kurumu had been the first there with a backpack to rival that of a mountaineer. Mizore approached soon after with a small duffle bag in arm. As Yukari pulled along a wheeled luggage the witch would stop and looked to Kurumu.

“What are you doing, desuka?” The tiny witch questioned. “You look as if you're taking a trip into the Himalayas.” She mocked.

Mizore rolled her lollipop into her left cheek before slowly turning her gaze to the exhausted looking Kurumu, who had lugged the pack from the girls' dorm. Reaching up her ice claws to gently pluck the sweet, enspelled treat, from her lips, pointing towards the Succubus.

“You don't need that much. My uncle lives there...” The Yuki Onna flatly regarded as if it were a usual summer's trip for her.

Kurumu wheezed and adjusted herself. “We don't know where Moka's family lives and I intend to be read—ready!” She groaned, adjusting the pack. “I have everything I need from the perfect battle armor to ingredients to make the p-perfect meal...” She was starting to strain. Why was it so heavy all of a sudden. Looking up the buxom demon would spy Yukari and Mizore climbing all over her gear, digging around her stuff. “H-hey! Get down from there!” She would struggle with her balance.

Mizore hummed plainly. “By battle armor do you mean these...?” The snow demon would stretch a pair of questionably minimalistic underwear between her normal fingers.

“Upupupu!” Yukari giggled. “What is this, desuka? 101 Ways to win a man through his stomach?” She read the absurd title.

After a bit of shouting the tower of madness came to a riveting conclusion as Kurumu finally was beset by gravity and they all came tumbling down. The Bus Driver watched as he casually dragged from a cigar, leaning against the side of the bus. It was always a treat watching the youth be so energetic. A dark grin drew itself over his hooded features before he curled the habit between his long fingers.

“ **This is going to be a FUUUuun trip –.** ” He would laugh as he entered the bus just as Gin, Nekonome, Moka and Tsukune arrived from the path.

The werewolf had a backpack pulled over his shoulder as he stared down the three who had gotten into it before the trip had even begun. “What are you three doing? Can't you just wait til we're there!?” The wolf sighed as they collected themselves, Moka and Tsukune chuckling amusedly as the expected sight.

“Nyaaa, it's okay! Everyone is just excited!” So was Nekonome as Moka told her where they would be staying. “Moka has some lovely news tooo!” She teacher climbed onto the bus to join Bus Driver and seemed quite excited for the trip at hand!

“Oh, right!” Moka stepped forward to help Kurumu up, the vampire only carrying her backpack of weekend supplies.

Tsukune had duffle bag and when he noticed Mizore the yuki onna offered a thumbs up, approving of the traveling apparel. It was hard to say if it was good thinking or not, but Tsukune and Mizore had a similar packing philosophy: if it fits it was meant to go with you. They grabbed a few necessary articles of clothing, a toothbrush, and towel. One would be lucky if either of them remembered sunscreen. They were definitely a worry on any trip.

“I'm fine!” Kurumu insisted, throwing off her pack, taking out Yukari in the process. “What is it?! And where's that brat?!” She most likely meant Kokoa.  
  
Moka nodded. “Well, that's just it!” Moka began. “Kokoa went on ahead to set things up, but we'll be going to the beach house on my family's property, that way we have a chance to see the local wildlife and fauna. We have a host of special plants growing that are unique to that area, oh it'll be wonderful!” Something peaceful after such a harsh summer vacation. She hardly felt relaxed upon returning but – she did feel satisfied though, as if something she had been worrying about for a long time had been confirmed. She looked to Tsukune who had settled into comparing his bag's content's with Mizore.

He would laugh nervously. “Well at least combined we'd be okay for a full weekend...” Tsukune perhaps did not pack enough casual necessities.

Mizore nodded, agreeing before looking up to Moka as Kurumu let out her full shock. “Whaaaaat?! But I packed for a home visit not a beach! That requires a whole new set of supplies!” The succubus complained.

“ **It's too late now, we'll be late if we don't go now...** ” Bus Driver chuckled as he changed the sign on the bus' overhead indicator.

The succubus whined and dragged herself onto the bus. Gin rolled his eyes and would effortlessly pick up her discarded pack and toss it onto the back of the bus where he would secure it. Entering the bus with the others the group would soon be off to the Shuzen's property. It was an expansive property that put many clans to shame. Sprawling hills were reminiscent of mountain countrysides in the human world, though the sky here seemed to maintain a soft, crimson hue that did not wane even as the clouds parted. It was neither sunrise nor sunset, but an idyllic in between. Tsukune watched as they drove past a grandiose manor and down a hill towards a coastline. Once at the beach house the Bus Driver would be on his way. He would return Sunday evening to return them to campus.

“Alright everyone, nya~” Nekonome sensei purred as she was already in a scantly covering two piece swimsuit. “This is a unique chance for the club to see a real vampire manor. Just like you saw with the yuki onna the vampire have to maintain a territory that suits their voracious youki, that means having plants and fiends suitably survivable for their needs!” What did she mean by that though?

As if on cue: before they could ask Nekonome had settled down in a beach chair to sun herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If you wish to see my original works please be sure to check my Patreon and support! I want to keep writing fanfiction on the regular!)


	3. Of Ghouls and Tanuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange energy pulls Tsukune closer to the place of the Origin. A tanuki appears claiming to be a retainer of the Shuzen family on an important mission. The time in the sand and sun is cut abruptly short by the raccoon dog's shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, its world mythos, or its characters and any likeness to real or fictional peoples is wholly accidental and unintentional, or parody.

The beach house was a wooden cottage in the middle of sandy dunes that overlooked a wooded stretch of land. The further inland you went the wood would eventually shift into mountains and climb up toward the Shuzen main house. The overall ride down from the house's main road was an hour, at the least. The deep blue sea faintly reflected the red skies above: assuring something was indeed magical about this barrier that was different from others. It was wide and open, the lodge itself fit for Moka's entire family, but the club would do just as well. The inside of the lodge was not short of room as the contemporary pieces of furniture fit neatly into the open floor plan making the old cottage feel modern and new with hard sandstone tiles to keep the feet cool in the summer heart. Each room was fully furnished with queen-sized beds, a television and wardrobe. The entire place had a cool feeling, the structure allowing for the natural flow of cooling air. Tsukune would likely room with Gin-senpai at the room closest to the front entrance. Moka and Kokoa were to share the room they usually did when coming to the family cottage. Kurumu and Mizore were bunked together in the room usually used by the older Kahlua and the last room would be for Nekonome.

“This is great! I'm going to change!” Kurumu cheered as she and the others hurried on.

Tsukune felt a hand pat his shoulder. He would look back to see Ginei smiling. He would look behind his senpai to see his wolf tail had popped out and was wagging.

“Remember these days Tsukune! Youth doesn't last forever!” he informed, firmly patting his back. Tsukune chuckled weakly.

“You're only a year older than me senpai... your tail is out...” He warned before the two went ahead to change as well.

One by one the girls exited the room and looked around. Kurumu had the skimpiest outfit possible without bordering on obscene: A frilly top that bounced with every movement, the fabric of faded blue flowing like water. Her bikini had streaks of different hues of purple to match her eyes. Yukari had settled into a one piece, black swimsuit that had star and cat patterns all over, her witch's cap a casual motif of her style. One could not be sure if Mizore was even trying anymore as she wore a pair of white bikini bottoms and a white bikini top which she wore a sleeveless hooded shirt that lay open over her chest. If closed the jacket would carry the motif of a snowman, a rather ironic piece of summer swimwear. Moka was a shining beacon among the collective. Her vampiric beauty was only rivaled by her sealed form's humble nature. Her one piece was a scarlet red with a black, laced skirt wrapped around her hip. The fabric of the skit was so thin one could spy the idle brushing of a thigh against the shadows. Her long hair was tied back into a simple pony tail as to not take the brunt of the waves. She radiated so brightly the others were blinded, Mizore already prepared with shades and a parasol.

Moka was already about the knock on the boy's door before Kurumu stopped her. “Hey, where's Kokoa?” At this they would look around.

Deep in the woods a dark shadow padded through the growth of leaves and twists of trunks overgrown with ivy and moss. The figure stood a modest three foot, two and wore a twisted headband over their forehead. A hearty gut bounced and bobbled with every footfall, or in this case pawfall: as each black pad hit the ground with assurance and strength. A heavy tail swayed behind them, rounded and striped as a domino mask of brown was streaked over their face: puffy cheeks pinched wit ha grin as chocolate colored fur covered its body. Around his waist her wore an orange loincloth that had the a distinct character painted on it:狸 while a small earthenware bottle swung at his hips with another symbol painted onto it 酒. In one paw the black-eared creature carried a bokken over his shoulder and in the other a large, blue egg.

“Hue hue hue, just my luck! The master will surely reward me now for getting an egg-in over that bird brain!” As he stepped into the clearing the creature could clearly be identified as a tanuki.

They were known to be a slow witted youkai not known for their cleverness. Their illusion magics are on par with that of Kitsune, but they are given to finding easier means of getting food, shelter, and going through life without doing any work if possible. Despite this the youkai are some of the most feared samurai among youkai kind, second only to the badger. The tanuki admired his his catch: a large, blue colored egg. His ears perked up, twitching as the sound of rustling violently rattled through the dense overgrowth.

“Great – I didn't think it would catch up so soon.” He complained under his breathe as he tried to think of a way out of his mischief.

A loud wailing caw could be heard through the bushes to his left which caused the striped canine jumped in surprise. The sound was too close for comfort, so he needed to hurry. He looked around, moving to push past some bushes. A soft clapping sound rattled under his paws as he came to a stop at a short cliff. He leaned to peer over the edge: it was covered conveniently in gnarled roots and vines. Perfect to climb down. As he took a quick scan of the area he would spot the lodge in the distance. He would tuck his thumb into the string of his loincloth before stuffing the egg into the folds of fabric before the object seemed to disappear in an invisible space. Finding a flame light under his paws the youkai quickly transformed into a feral shape, as most tanuki were able to do, by simply standing on all fours. It was a simple disguise, but enough to fool others. He would bound down the cliff with haste, towards the abode.

Black eyes darted about, as the pressure of the agitated predator was looming closer to the raccoon dog. He needed to find an way in! Spying an open window he could easily scale.

“ _He he he, stupid bird!_ ” The rabble-rouser thought as he rushed for the safety of the window.

The door would suddenly thrown open, the raccoon dog finding his face smashed in. He stiffened up and rolled backwards: tail bristling from the pain as the door hit his face. Tsukune had been the one to open the door so he had been the first to notice, the girls rushing out in excitement and rushing towards the beach while Kokoa and Moka lagged behind, a bit more leisurely in their exit. The young man was in simple, black trunks and a straw hat atop his head as the sun was strangely bright, despite the red hue. Kokoa had arrived and was in her signature one piece with a frilly skirt design and white trim. Her hair was bunched back in its usual style with Komouri on her shoulder wearing a floatie. Gin had stepped out after Tsukune: arms crossed over his chest. He had green trunks and a white, sleeveless muscle shirt. Shades pushed back his hair, his wolf pendant hanging from his neck.

“Oh!” Tsukune said in surprise, turning around.

“What is it Tsukune?” Moka slowed to a stop as she held onto the brim of her wide sun hat and sunglasses over her eyes.

Despite anything she was just too pale for this light and didn't want to burn! She had hoped that, maybe, Tsukune would help her put loti--! The idle thoughts rattled from her head, the Rosary around her neck pulling for some reason. Moka's emerald eyes danced around as she searched for the danger. By this point Tsukune had knelt down to inspect the clamor. He recognized the animal, seen pretty regularly in the human world. He didn't know that they had tanuki in the demon world. He held out his hand, gently calling to the creature.

“Hey little guy, are you okay?” Tsukune's voice was soothing and stirred the tanuki from its dizzy spell.

The Tanuki rolled onto his paws, still in his feral disguise, luckily. If the blow to his head was any harder it would have dispelled his magic! Shaking out his head he would reach up to rub the top of his skull.

“ _Why you--_ ” The tanuki thought before blinking, eyes flashing as he sniffed the air.

He recognized that scent. Human! It was the tanuki's lucky day to run into a human – in the demon world? It didn't matter! Kokoa watched as Tsukune fumbled about the side of the door. Moka chirped in surprise, sputtering a bit as Tsukune stood cradling the chunky raccoon dog, the creature squeaking as he seemed distressed. Kokoa jerked back in surprise as she sputtered. She recognized that crème belly and those black paws. She looked to Moka who tired, in vain, to warn Tsukune of his mistake. That was clearly a youkai, not the wild tanuki usually found in the human world.

“Looks like the little guy got hit in the head. He seems friendly too.” Tsukune laugehd as the tanuki seemed to snuggle into the human.

“T-tsukune no!” Moka moved to try and grab the tanuki, but a piercing bird's cry rang through the forest.

The trees shook under the force of the call and from the woods leapt a massive crow tengu. Ancient youkai from Japan they are well known for their bird-like beaks and being covered in feathers. Supernatural abilities include controlling wind and are hailed for their ancient swordsmanship. They are known for liking children. By its form it looked to be a female with a summer yukata of reds and oranges wrapped around her torso and a long skirt of white fluttering as she charged at Tsukune. She pulled back a fist, wind cutting around the clenched hand.

“Tsukune!” Moka shouted as she shoved him back with all her strength and into the nearby bushes.

The young man was mere inches from grabbing the Rosary, but he missed. His face turned blue as he realized. “I missed?!” He thought.

”””He missed?!””” The others cried out in surprise as Moka was left standing there in shock.

“Idiots!” The red-head called as she grabbed Koumori, squeezing him and triggering the bat's magical transformation before she created a massive greatsword.

Impaling the weapon into the ground between the crow tengu and Moka. The demon bird's fist stopped inches from the sword, a mighty wind erupting from her fist as the shrieking caw rattled out. Sand and debris was kicked up as Moka hugged around Kokoa's waist, holding on as the torrent nearly took them off their feet. The crow tengu blinked. With light-grey feathers she seemed to pay mind to the bodies around her.

“You're just children.” She noted.

“I'm no child desu!” Yukari confronted, only to be dragged down by Kurumu and Mizore.

The tengu looked around. Her quarry was gone! “Where did he go!?” She gasped out as the blade of the Bake-Bake Sword came swiping across her chest.

She would jump back just in time. She had not expected the smaller girl to wield the weapon so effortlessly. She put her hand to her chest, but just a cut had been rend into her yukata's collar which was a close call for her. She let her guard down because these were kids. These were kids!

“My quarrel is not with children, where is he!?” The tengu demanded.

In the bushes Tsukune groaned as he tried to sit up. He crouched down, cradling the raccoon dog in his arms. Getting his bearings about the young man reached up to lower some of the branches of the bushes separating him and the angry bird youkai. In his arms the tanuki squirmed.

“ _Listen kid, ya gotta get moving._ ” The fuzzy youkai harshly whispered, to his surprise.

“Y-you're a-- youkai?” He asked, generally unsurprised by the turn of events, being in the demon world, but he had never seen a tanuki up close. “What's going on—mph!” the Tanuki reached up to shove his black paw against the boy's lips.

The sound rang in the tengu's ears. She would turn about and look to the bushes. Moka clasped her hands to her chest. What was a youkai like this doing on family's property? Was it ANTI-Thesis?

“Are you after Tskune!?” The pink-haired vampire demanded.

“What--? No child. A dog, have you seen a dog!?” She reached out towards the overgrowth but stopped to turn to the girls, holding up her feather covered arms. “Listen, my quarrel is with that dog, did you see it?” Kokoa cocked her head at the tengu and turned her emerald eyes toward the shrubs.

Did she mean –?

“ _Shhh!_ ” He twitched his ears back, tail twitching nervously. “ _Not so loud. Listen I work for the Shuzen household okay. Master Issa's Retainer.”_

“Issa?” Tsukune winced as he lowered his voice to a whisper. “ _Issa, who is that?_ ”

The tanuki facepawed and motioned. “ _Listen I'll explain later. Hurry up and let's get out of here, she's after me not your friends! If that tengu finds me, I'm a furry purse, okay?”_ He ushered Tsukune to his feet.

The youth was exceptionally agile so he kicked off the ground with a noticeable skill as he moved to scale the side of the steep cliff. With a poit of smoke the tanuki stood on his hind legs, returning to his youkai form, perched on the human's shoulder. In one paw was the bokken while the egg rest snuggly in his loincloth. His other paw gripped to Tsukune's shoulder as they made their way to the main road and began jogging along the side of the road.

“You're a strange human...” the tanuki looked to his wrist, the chime of his Holy Lock catching his attention. “I'm Nuki! Retainer to the Shuzen clan!”

Shuzen? That was Moka's family name. He looked to the tanuki riding his shoulder, laughing nervously. He noticed? “Human...?” The young man tried to play off. After all he wasn't supposed to be in the demon world or he could...

Nuki laughed. “Don't worry. I grew up in the human world. It would be pretty hard to get past a tanuki's sense of smell.” They were dogs after all.

“I-I see...” Tsukune looked down the cliff as he made his way along the path. The lodge was becoming further and further from view. “The youkai talking to them – what did you do?” Tsukune slowed to a stop, fully turning to see if he could at least catch a glimpse of them.

Nuki panicked, his paw gripping tighter on Tsukune's shoulder. “Don't worry, she's a tenug! Tengu don't hurt kids!” He laughed, patting the boy's head. “Look kid I just need to deliver this to the master of the house.” he pointed up, Tsukune's eye following. The manor they had seen on the way down. “Yeah... I been working at the house for --” But for some reason as Nuki spoke his voice faded away.

Tsukune felt his eyes grow heavy with a dark haze. Youki was radiating off the manor. It was like a beacon calling to him. He felt his heart thunder in his chest, the Holy Lock rattling like a poltergeist with chains, but this geist was very real and living in his soul, eating it away. He grasped his chest, eyes darkening as he looked towards the manor on a hill.

“Kid?” Nuki's voice rang in his ears. “Kid! You okay—whoa!” As the tanuki tried to call Tsukune out of his stupor the boy would take off running, his movements more youkai than human. “Hey! Hold up!” What was wrong with this kid? He could see them moving faster, the property getting closer. “Well if it gets us from the nutty bird faster...”

*==============================*

“What do you mean?” Moka gasped out.

The Tengu nodded. “The dog was sent to steal my egg for your father to have an advantage over negotiations with my father.” She explained to them.

Kokoa looked away, snarling. She was not surprised, but she was angry. In the past she would have felt that youkai like this that were weak, helpless, got what they deserved. Living with Moka and the others in school has slowly changed her perspective. Just because someone was weak did not mean they were less than they were.

“Moka-nee...” The red head looked to her pink haired sibling. While she was a much weaker shadow of her real onee-sama – she was still part of her sister. She wouldn't let such an injustice stand, right.

“We have to find him.” Moka nodded to Kokoa.

The Yuki onna pointed her icy claws towards the cliff. “They went up there.” Mizore finally spoke up, eyes turning to the purple-haired maiden.

“What?!” Kurumu shrieked. “Why didn't you say anything?! Tsukune could be in danger!” Mizore shrugged.

“We are at Moka's house. Shouldn't he be safe--?”

Definitely not. Absolutely not here! ””NO!”” Kokoa and Moka asserted in unison.

Moka looked to Kurumu. “Can you go up ahead--?” Before she could finish her words Kurumu spread her wings and jumped into the air. “Let's go!” Moka rallied the others and hurried towards the path. “ _If father finds him...”_ Moka thought in worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If you wish to see my original works please be sure to check my Patreon and support! I want to keep writing fanfiction on the regular!)


	4. My Only Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was best not to run into old faces in a not-so friendly place. The conflict created connections that would surpass generations, but Tsukune has to first survive his trip to the Shuzen family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, its world mythos, or its characters and any likeness to real or fictional peoples is wholly accidental and unintentional.

Tsukune and Nuki would continue the upward trek, though it was more accurate to say that Tsukune had become hellbent on making it up the road. His jog had turned into a full on sprint. The Ghoul incarnate making a mad dash along the winding path. Nuki was ecstatic to have found such a loyal steed in the boy, but something about his reaction seemed odd. Humans were always weird and the Tanuki had learned to stop being surprised by them, but this was a different kind of strange. He almost felt kinda familiar. Maybe he was just seeing things because there was a moment that he could have almost swore the boy radiated some sort of youki, but humans didn't have youki. 

And so the group started on their way up to the mountain path. Kurumu was only able to fly ahead do far. The natural defenses of the native plants, some of a carnivorous nature, made it difficult for the succubus to fly above, so she hurried along ahead on wing, on the path, with the others close behind.

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth, desu ka?" Yukari was definitely the most suspicious of the Tengu's claim and had it not been for the fact she was on Moka's family home they would have likely already been fighting. "For all we know you could be working with ANTI-THESIS!" And her concern was a valid one, though probably not appropriate. 

The group stared at the witch, their junior unsure and quite stunned by the gazes. Usually the juvenile witch was spot on with her queries, but it seemed this time the others had knowledge she lacked. But who would be the first to break the news? Kokoa looked between the others before sighing and stepping forward. She rest her hand on Yukari's shoulder. Admittedly Kokoa was usually pleased to put others in their place, but there was the sense of fear from having to face her family's more shady dealings. Kokoa never cared about their role in the youkai world as mediators. The young vampire had poured all of her focus into finding her onee-sama and freeing her of the curse of the Rosary, but it seemed that not only was she late but much of the work had been done for her but Tsukune…

"Yukari," the vampire spoke to her peer. "Tengu are generally considered good youkai. They're mountain ascetics." Most Japanese crow Tengu were known for their force strength and drive to protect children. "I doubt she's lying about her egg, or our father." He took his role as a mediator deadly seriously and used any method to make sure people could be mediated. 

Moka walked along with the group and looked back toward the mother. "You said our father ordered it, but --" it wasn't as if she didn't believe the woman, but there had to be a misunderstanding. "It is true our father can be quite assertive, but it seems out of character for him to kidnap another's child." Moka understood many things about her father, but his integrity was one thing that was maintained despite her imprisonment. 

Kokoa thought deeply of this. "Why are you even here? I thought the Tengu's territories were neutral? Why would you need mediation?" 

The woman put her hand to her chest. She had black hair that was tightly wound into a bun, secured with sharp, silver pins decorated by hanging feathers of white. She wore a pale blue kimono which faded into a misty white the lower down along the garment one looked. There one could see pale grey silhouettes of song birds, as well as along her billowing sleeves. Her face was pale, eyes pinched back right as her hand rested against her cheek: blue painted nails contrasting against her face. 

"I am Kurama Suzume, great granddaughter of Lord Sojobo." She introduced. "It is believed the son of one of our kinsman had escaped into the Youkai World and caused distress for a member of the Miao Clan." She spoke gently as she walked along with the girls. "I was extended an invitation to speak, but I would not with that brute of a man." She regarded. "The current head of the Miao Clan is a vile brute and our family's business is for us to take care of."

It was fair to not want the others to interfere. Moka understood the importance of independence, but if their father was involved there was more to a situation than a simple disagreement. Moka held her tongue though. She could not fathom what the woman was feeling with her egg in the clutches of another.

========

Nuki blinked as he rode on Tsukune's shoulder. In the distance he was able to see the gates to the Shuzen Main House. He placed his paw over his brow, jaws parting in awe. They made their way up quick! His fat tail squirmed as he moved to stamp his foot on Tsukune's shoulder.

"Hey buddy you can slow down!" He called, but to no avail as Tsukune continued to charge ahead. " Little guy?" Their clear size differences aside the Tanuki was beginning to notice something very wrong. 

His dark brown eyes drifted over to Tsukune's wrist, his Holy Lock rattling with a deadly aura. Nuki's jaw fell slack as his expression became filled with dread. The dog's mask darkened as he felt the intercepting doom. Slowly turning his head to his side he would take note of the white blue keeping pace with them. The man's beautiful face was twisted down with a scowl, but when his and the Tanuki's eyes met it turned up into an equally venomous smile.

Tsukune turned his gaze to the side, growling as the man kept pace. Their auras clashed and the Tanuki soon understood that he has gotten himself into a pickle. He tucked down and clung to the boy's back as Tsukune's hand clenched into a fist, drawing back as the man keeping pace mirrored the action in kind.

As the girls made their way up the side of the mountain they would spot a white clothed figure stepping out into the road. It was Kahlua! Suzume looked up when the girls came to a stop, taking note of the girl before them. Mizore ducked behind the Tengu mistress before Kokoa and Moka took the front. Where was Kurumu? Moka looked around. The succubus was flying ahead of them, but had gotten out of sight. Kahlua smiled and would reach into the bushes, dragging the half conscious Kurumu our by her tail, the succubus having been tied up with a ferrous rod the silver haired vampire woman has bent around her. She tossed Kurumu aside and held out her arms to Kokoa and Moka.

"Oh Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan!" She made her way towards the pair, pulling them into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had come over!"

The two sisters struggled in their older sibling's grip."Kahlua-nee," Moka groaned. "It's for school. Where's Tsukune?" She was worried. 

If Kahlua was here that meant... The woman giggled and stood back after applying her little sisters with her affection. She understood their worry, they all seemed to be such close friends! Honestly Kahlua always worried Moka and Kokoa wouldn't make friends with their high energy and regular roughhousing. She looked between her sisters while Mizore hurried passed her to help break Kurumu free. The Yuki Imma would freeze the bar before forcing it to shatter apart.

"Oh, Miyabi-kun went to go talk to him." She relayed cheerfully, only for Mizore to flinch at the name. Kurumu reached up to touch her shoulder, the succubus finally getting her bearings straight. "Come on, I'm sure they're at the top waiting for us." Kahlua turned to look to Suzume with her smiling face. "I was sent to make sure miss Suzume didn't lose her way." Despite the woman's outward personality she was strong, dangerously so.

Were these the sorts Shuzen had around him? Suzume felt it difficult to speak. She felt the threatening youki around the vampire heiress. Moka looked back to Suzume. She knew that look of fear. It was the same look she used to get when she was unsealed in her youth. Overhead a great eruption of youki pulled their attentions from their concerns, but Moka's had been Tsukune all this while. There was no telling what sort of shady characters roamed her father's property and this has only solidified that fear. 

Moka shook her head and looked to Kahlua. "Kahlua-nee! Someone took Suzume-san's child! Tsukune might be involved unknowingly. Please!" She gripped her sister's arm, knowing that, despite her terrifying nature Kahlua was a good girl.

The tanned woman looked to Suzume who looked down with pain in her eyes. The silver haired vampire put her gloved hand to her mouth as it opened in shock. "How terrible! If Suzume-san comes with me, I don't see why I can't help. Father only wanted me to escort her." So long as Kahlua was doing her job she saw no conflict in helping. "I am sorry that this happened. It was the Tanuki wasn't it?" Suzume meekly nodded. "I should have guessed. He probably has something to prove since father called Miyabi-kun and myself to handle it after he wasn't able to convince Suzume-san." She warned. 

Moka and Kokoa looked to Suzume, Mizore and Kurumu helping the other to stand. Yukari has gone over to assist them. She gripped the brim of her witch's hat and looked back to them. "Whatever you decide you better hurry desu!" The witch implored, to their curiosity. "I thought it was strange at first, but there is no mistaking it." The witch held up a dried up ginko leaf. "This is. Tanuki's spell medium." They had confirmed that before, had they not? "Tanuki are common in the human world. To humans they're just dogs! Tsukune-san could be protecting our kidnapper from Miyabi and not even know it!" 

A swirling billow of dust filled the road just in front of the gates to the Shuzen manner. The guards at the entrance wore suits, sunglasses covering their faces as they were taken aback by the sheer force of the pair. The debris settled only to show Miyabi, a shit eating grin plastered all over his face, standing hand to hand grappling Tsukune whose eyes had turned blood red, sclera a Raven black. Their youki rattled and clashed in the air creaking jolts of energy that raked the ground violently, creating small craters that tore apart the cobblestone path. The guards looked to each other before rushing in to call the two off.

"M-Miyabi-san! You need to stop! Who is this punk?!" They had never seen the boy before. 

Miyabi chuckled. "Stay out of it. Right Tsu-kun?" The man bit down on his cigarette, grinning madly as the lit smoke burned against the fire of his ferocity. 

Tsukune let out an enraged roar, still recalling how he had treated Mizore, how he made her cry. But something in the manor was making him react. He had to get inside. From the windows above a figure watched as the pair went at it. He held a phone to his ear, the cord twisting around onto the receiver which sat on a silver platter held up by a servant. The man stared off as Tsukune and Miyabi began to fight. 

The man had short black hair that was slicked back nearly. He had a shadow of a goatee over his chin, strong brows that had a deep focus to them. 

His jaw clenched as he listened to the voice on the other end. "So that's your boy, Mikogami? How interesting. Very well. If I do you this favor you will see to it the Miao situation is handled?" He gave a cursory glance to the servant who had his head bowed as he spoke. "Good. Than I'll make the necessary arrangements." He would hang up the phone, looking over to the butler before waving him off.

How interesting indeed.

Miyabi would pick the boy up from the ground as their hands were still palm to palm in grapple. The chain smoking ANTI-THESIS member had an insane level of power which he had no issue showing off. Once Tsukune warning the air he would bring the boy down, slamming him into the stone below, shattering it and forcing him inches into the earth. Shifting his body Miyabi would kick the boy across the path and through the gates, the cascading destruction causing the two guards to tremble. They had only seen such power from the head of the house and Miyabi wasn't even angry. In fact he seemed to be having fun! Rushing in the man slowed to a stop and his hands tucked into his pocket and he stood over Tsukune who struggled to stand. The man pressed his shined shoes against the boy's back before reaching for his cigarette, thumb and forefinger pinching at the fag before taking a drag. He glanced back as the visage of Kahlua and the others rushed up the hill. 

"Tsk." He scoffed, moving to bury his fingers into the boys hair and drag him up off the ground. "That's too bad. I guess I can't see how much it's broke. Since our last encounter." Tsukune glanced over to the Holy Lock as Miyabi took the opportunity and blew smoke into the young man's face before dropping him, Tsukune falling to his knees as he coughed. 

"Miyabi-kun!" Kahlua called out, reaching up to wave her arms. "Waaaaait!" 

Soon the group gathered, Tsukune being helped to his feet as the snow woman held her frozen claw to his face, tenderly icing it. Suzume glared at the man, his smile sickening. Kahlua checked him over our of concern, though it was clearly misplaced ad he pushed her out of the way to make room for Suzume, who seemed desperate to act.

"Where's my egg?" The Tengu maiden demanded.

Miyabi looked back as the servant, who had been personally attending to the head of the house, stepped out holding a stout, dark skinned man by his ear, to the yard.

"Ow, ow, ow! My ear!" He held out in his hands what appeared to be a large egg. "Okay!" He hissed ad the butler released him. Rubbing at his ear the man, with his stupid looking face, looked to the others, holding out the egg. "Sorry. I acted on my own, honest." He looked to Tsukune, who was being gently treated. "You two little buddy, sorry." Tsukune nodded, accepting the apology as Suzume approached to grab her egg, glaring the chubby man down.

Miyabi shrugged. "All is well and good, happy ending." Miyabi offered lackadaisically. "Don't worry about it, but Suzume-chan, we still need to talk." Kahlua motioned to the woman, inviting her inside. " Just a talk, promise. The kids can stay out here and wait for you even! I heard their chaperone is coming... "

They would wince at the assertion. Nekonome-sensei and Bus Driver-san were on their way up the road so they had to answer to that. Moka looked to Tsukune, leaning down to place a bandaid where he had gotten cut up. 

"What were you thinking Tsukune?" She asked in a harsh whisper, not understanding as Tsukune was usually so attentive to danger, unlike them. The young man rubbed the back of his neck, flinching at the sting from Mizore's icy claws.

"I... I don't think I was." He admitted. "Something in there, I felt it calling to me." It was quite strange for Tsukune to react to something like that, but Moka would believe him.

When Nekonome-sensei and Bus Driver-san arrived the group would be corralled onto the bus. Tsukune was the last to get on, only to be stopped by Nuki, who was in a proper human form now, since he was standing on his kind legs. He reached up to tug at the boy's sleeve. Tsukune stopped to turn around, the masked vigilante grinning weakly as he held up a letter for the boy.

"Sorry about earlier. You're a real pal though. You helped me just cuz I asked. Sorry I got you into trouble. This is from my boss." He handed if to Tsukune before heading off, tripping against his own two feet. "Owwie..." He laid there a moment before getting up and scurrying back inside, the gates closing as the bus's doors shut tight.

"Looks like you made a strange friend…" Bus Driver-san chuckled as Tsukune nodded and walked to the back, sitting down in his usual spot.

Moka was waving nervously to her oldee sister who was in tears about their departure, the grown woman burying her face into Miyabi's shoulder as he parted her shoulder in exasperated comfort. When Tsukune sat he was examining the letter. It was quite fancy, the script something out of an old fantasy novel. Moka looked over to her classmate, reaching up to brush her hair back.

He was sitting right beside her, looking a bit contemplative. "What is that?" Her brows furrowed as the Rosary warmed against her chest. She began to sweat, eyes widening in concern at the envelope. "Tsukune…" she offered shakily, recognizing well what Taukune held in hand. He would tear it open and read over it. 

"It's a letter from -" he began.

"Shuzen Issa…" Moka finished, only for Kokoa to snap her head up, having been making a half effort to listen to Yukari go on about the meaning of the ginko leaf she discovered earlier.

Tsukune looked over to his crush, dark eyes blinking. “Yea, how did you know--?”

The letter read as followed: 

  
**Aono Tsukune,**

  
**Regarding your visit to my homestead I wish to extend an apology for my vassal's rash behavior. As you may well understand I have an important job and sometimes the enthusiasm in which I pursue my duty influences those around me. I wish for you to continue to be a positive influence for my daughters. Kurama Suzumu has extended to you an invitation to her home in order to hone your skills. This is not a choice for you to make, it is a decision we selfish adults have decided for you. If you wish to maintain your facade at that school unhindered you will arrive at the Kurama Monastery in a timely fashion. Speak with your headmaster for details.**

  
And that was where it ended. Tsukune was starting to understand the weight of these meetings and partings he was having, but this was another situation he was not sure he could quickly comprehend. What did the letter mean by a decision made for him? Was he not learning all this time to be responsible for his own actions? He would speak to the Headmaster when they arrived back on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If you wish to see my original works please be sure to check my Patreon and support! I want to keep writing fanfiction on the regular!)


End file.
